Iris Goes Apeshit
by Kream45
Summary: Iris loses it and starts penetrating everyone with her giant, black futa shlong.


**/Me and my twenty assistants worked very hard on this piece of art./**

"And… done!" Iris said to herself, after clicking the 'Publish New Story' button on the FanFiction website.

She was so happy, because she really put a lot of effort into her shitpost about a certain charizard, who fucked other pokemon with his massive dragon DICK, and then got AIDS and died.

It was already past midnight, so Iris quickly masturbated to Digimon hentai and went to sleep afterwards.

On the next day, Iris ate a kebab for breakfast, since it has a lot of nutrients, to help her masturbate every day. While eating, she opened up her email on her phone, to see how many reviews her shitpost got. It got two.

 _Jesus Christ_ , she thought, _This is more than I expected!_

One of the reviews said: 'lol that was fucked up like wtf'. Iris did not pay too much attention to this one, though, because she's been getting a lot of similar reviews for her other shitposts.

The second one, however, was much more complex:

'You should write "okay" instead of "ok".'

Iris, you know, was a chill girl. A little black, but cool to hang around with. She didn't really pay much attention to people making fun of her skin color, or her "weebness"...

But this review was so infuriating, that even her had to give in to a rampage.

Iris, heavily breathing, ran out to the streets and started fucking unsuspecting pedestrians with her giant futa cock. She raped everyone in her village, or whatever shithole she lived in. After realizing that everybody was unconscious, Iris grabbed a quick plane to Alola, where she fucked everyone in their asses. People were even fucked in their sleep.

Surprisingly, when the word about a crazy black futa loli spread around the planet, people would actively travel to her current location, just to have their anuses destroyed by Iris.

Even though her rage only lasted for about thirty minutes in total, she quickly grasped just how popular she got. Random people would come visit her every day, asking for a quickie.

Unfortunately, despite being a very lucrative career, she soon realized that it's very difficult to creampie twenty times a day, sometimes double that. There was only one way out of this situation...

"Yo, Ash!" Iris shouted to the phone. "You there, nibba?"

"Yup, what is it, you fucking bitch?" Ash responded. "By the way, you owe me twenty-one dollars and thirty-seven cents, remember?"

"I am willing to give you twice… no, THRICE that amount, as long as you help me with something."

"Hmm… what do you need help with?"

"I need to multiply myself to be able to fuck multiple people at the same time, while not depleting my cum reserves." Iris explained.

"Oh, is that it?" Ash asked, chuckling. "Fine. Meet me in Vatican tomorrow, at 9:37 PM."

Ash hung up and Iris went to prepare for the next day.

Ash trained Iris very hard. Despite Iris' doubts whether or not this whole 'train through anal pain' nonsense, which Ash most likely came up with on a spot, was of any actual worth, after feeling Ash cumming in her ass, she suddenly felt a surge of absolute, omnipotent power.

"Okay, we're done here." Ash stated, while zipping his pants. "So, to clone yourself, you put your hands like _this_ and say 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Simple as that."

"Wait, what?" Iris grabbed Ash's hand before he could leave. "It's THAT simple?"

"Yup."

"So what purpose did you destroying my ass serve?"

"Absolute and utter zero purpose." Ash replied. "I just had a craving for some black loli ass."

Iris had enough of his bullshit, so she cloned herself and attacked him. Ash, being a master of both ninjutsu _and_ martial arts, he was able to dodge every attack aimed at him. The fact that Iris wasn't experienced with using her clones didn't help either.

What Ash _couldn't_ dodge, however, was a pepper spray sneak attack, right into his eyes. Iris used the moment of his daze and thrusted her giant fucking DICK in his ass. The force she used was so big, that Ash got ripped in half and died on the spot.

Iris was sad for killing her friend, but her sadness quickly went away, when she started making millions and millions of American fucking dollars by whoring around with her new Shadow Clones.

 **THE END**

Yo mama and yo uncle both gay.

 **PS:** To the one person with too much time on their hands, who sent me writing advices: thanks lol, I actually used those tips for this one.


End file.
